


come on, come on, i want to hear you whisper

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [18]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melky didn't know about the negotiations. That's not important right now, though. What's important is whether or not Ryan's mad at him or mad about how unfair the show can be.</p><p>Title taken from Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, come on, i want to hear you whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is endgame.

“I didn't know they were working on it. Not until someone asked me about it.”

“Mmhmm.”

Ryan's annoyed. That's a good sign, because Ryan gets annoyed easily which means it's at the bottom of his range of emotions. You can redirect him at that point and still have him listen to reason. Melky takes a breath and moves in just a little closer. Ryan doesn't tense, doesn't step away, doesn't look at Melky. Just keeps watching BP.

“I want to stay. I would like to stay.”

“I'm sensing a but here.”

Ryan's jaw is working and it's not because of the gum he's chewing. Melky thinks maybe he's not handling this very well. “No, no, there's no but. If I have a chance to stay, a good chance, I will stay. Maybe the agents think I will get a better deal if they wait. I have been doing well.”

“Whatever. Do what you want. None of my business, right?”

“You're not being fair.”

“I'm not?”

“No. You're not.” Melky says softly, looking up at Ryan. “I want to stay. But it's baseball. If you get a good shot, you've got to take it.”

He can tell he's gotten through when Ryan sighs and nods, looking down at his feet and pushing his bat to his other hand. It doesn't mean that Ryan's not still upset though. He only glances at Melky and he goes back to pretending he doesn't understand Spanish. Anyone who speaks to him that isn't a coach is almost entirely ignored. Melky just wishes he knew if Ryan was upset with him or upset with how unfair the show can be.

He gets his answer later, before they're ready to hit the field. Ryan passes by his locker, leaning down and whispering into his ear, “Aishiteru.”

“Yo tambien te amo.”

Ryan smiles and squeezes Melky's shoulder before heading out of the clubhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Aishiteru: I love you.
> 
> Yo tambien te amo: I love you too.


End file.
